A Pure Madness
by gottalovett
Summary: Lucy/Master one shot set just after Lucy shoots The Master. Lucy uses her memories of The Master to taunt The Doctor.


He was dying and he was pretending he couldn't regenerate. Oh, this was a laugh! And he'd gotten the Doctor so riled up.

The hands of fortune

Push me down

The eyes of fortune

Watch me drown

As I give out

My final breath

The drumbeats sound out

The cry of death

Some would call this

The ultimate goodbye

Gloating, knowing

You'll watch me die.

Do you like my little ditty Doctor? No, what a shame. So it's cheerio till next time eh? Poor soul! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I come knocking through space and time…

Poor Lucy. Give the Doctor hell for me, won't you? It will be rather fun to shoot down his ridiculous ideals about the goodness of humanity, won't it!

Tell him about us; that will really get his two hearts pounding in worry. It's at times like this that I think: God I love my wife!

* * *

Captain Jack pulled the gun out of Lucy's hands. She didn't resist. Her expression was blank, and her hands were pale and lifeless. Oh, yet they were so foolish, thinking she, Lucy Saxon was in shock, no chance! They might stare into her vacant eyes and say there was nothing there, but she knew better. She was concentrating on the powerful voice in her mind, his parting words to his loving wife.

The black girl, Martha, was looking at Lucy with an expression of disgust, mingled with a confused sort of sympathy. The Doctor was still sobbing over her husband's body. Harry was right. This _was_ ironic!

It took him another couple of minutes to straighten up and do something about Lucy Saxon. She was prepared for whatever tricks he tried. Give him hell, The Master's voice sounded in her mind. Oh, I will.

The Doctor came towards her slowly. "It's all over now Lucy. It's finished." _Not yet._

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Can you hear me? Do you know what happened?" She kept her blank expression intact. "You shot your husband Lucy, do you remember?"

She nodded slowly. The Doctor smiled his boyish grin, so like her own Lord and Master's. "Good, good. It's a start anyway. There's no need to be afraid. No one would believe us if we tried to accuse you of murder."

"You didn't want him to die," Lucy said accusingly, in her best vague blonde way.

"No, but I can understand why you thought you had to do it. He was hurting you wasn't he?"

Lucy cast her eyes downwards, saying nothing. The Doctor kept talking, "you've got to do something for me Lucy. What The Master has told you, well; let's just say there's some things a human is never meant to know. You'll never have any peace unless I wipe your memory."

The trap, the trap, so close to the trap and still she said nothing.

The Doctor turned back impatiently to Martha. "What's you diagnosis, Doctor Martha?"

She still looked shocked and disgusted. "Its shock for sure, Doctor."

"I'll have to enter her mind, to wipe her memories clean. Lucy, this won't hurt… well…at least not that much."

"Just hurry up so we can get out of here," said Martha impatiently.

The Doctor put his hand on Lucy's chest. Harry had told her about this part. _Let the fun begin!_ She concentrated on the time she had first met The Master.

* * *

She was in a cream business suit, hair done up in a neat chiffon bun, heels chic but practical and she was on her way to work. Secretarial. Boring as all hell but it paid.

That was when the blue telephone box had winked into existence right in front of her. She'd opened the door in confusion, only to find an attractive, middle aged man unconscious on the ground. She'd ignored the billowing, white Don Juan shirt and performed mouth to mouth in her usual professional way.

The man had woken up, his blue eyes lighting up unnaturally as he gazed into Lucy's face. Her breath had caught, but not because he was laughing like a maniac.

"I leave my Nemesis to die at the end of the Universe, and wake up to find a perfect vision of beauty before me."

She'd stared back in wonder, and adoration and puzzlement, dreading that perhaps he was only addled by the telephone boxes sudden connection with the ground. But then he'd leapt up easily, pulling her towards him, kissing her long, hard, passionately, and full on the mouth.

His expression was ecstatic. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he shouted.

Lucy stood still, warmth spreading inside. That day she believed in love at first sight.

* * *

He'd taken her to the end of the universe and shown her humanity's end and she'd clung to him afraid of the fire and the burning and the black and the sky as bright as Hell's diamonds and he'd held her close and whispered alien nothings in her ear.

But she heard nothing, saw nothing, but the depth of his deep eyes, and in his sparkling eyes was only love for her.

* * *

They'd travelled back in the TARDIS to 2007 London and immediately been married; though not before her Master had adopted a false name and donned a business suit, calling himself an MP.

The cats had said it was a shotgun wedding that would never last, but she and her renegade Time Lord knew better. Their love was pure and strong. He'd saved the Toclafane for her and she'd helped him to set up the Ark Angel Network and invent himself a human past. Someone as genius as him, well he needed the position to match…

"What!" the Doctor shouted out loud. "Why are you still idolising him Lucy? He punched you. You've still got the black eye that proves it!"

Lucy smiled and said nothing, delving deeper into memory. _It doesn't matter. None of it mattered because we always had each other. And sometimes violence is justified because that love is enough._

"Violence is never justified, Lucy," The Doctor said sadly.

She didn't care. She clenched her nails into her hand. She wanted him to pay.

_She and The Master were in bed and he was stroking her hair, her breasts, her face in wonder._

_"I love you. I'd destroy the whole human race and all for you."_

"Stop it, stop it," shrieked The Doctor. There were tears on his face and his hands were pushing against his skull.

At last Lucy spoke.

"Yes, Doctor. Our love was complete, all powerful and in the end The Master had what you were too weak to have…"

Martha snarled. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"A companion. A true companion, Doctor. One who would travel to the ends of the earth for you and live with you forever and share your every thought. You could never admit that you needed that, Doctor, so you let her go without telling her and now you'll never see her again."

At last she had forced the word onto his lips.

"Rose."

Martha stood shattered and Lucy laughed at the broken heartache of The Doctor as he fell on his knees and sobbed openly. But then she turned away, because they weren't what was important.

_She could hear the drums. Coming closer and closer. Compelling and beautiful._

_Wait for me my love, wait for me._

Lucy stared straight ahead. _I will darling, I'll always be waiting for you, till the end of time itself, I'll be waiting… _


End file.
